roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships: Round 1
Round 1 of the 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships '''was the first qualifier show of the 2009 UK Championships which was held throughout the whole year. It was also the first round to determine which robots would be the first to earn points for a place in the finals at Wigan at the end of the year. The event was hosted at the Metrodome Leisure Complex in Barnsley, Yorkshire on the 14th - 15th February 2009. Competitors Below is a list of the competitors that participated in the battles to attempt point scoring. Battles Pressure Vs White Knight Tilly Evo Vs Hammertime Meggamouse Vs Storm Force Storm Force struggled in this fight as it had a problem with its axe as it fired once and stayed in the fired position, it had a problem with one drive wheel and it was its first outing with its new driver. Meggamouse tried to flip Storm Force once but flipped itself over and self-righted. Storm Force strayed close to Major Damage, but managed to dodge the house robots hammer. Storm Force tried to flip but couldn't get its flipper into contact on Meggamouse who flipped Storm Force continously around the arena, but because of its shape, rolled back on its wheels all the time. Storm Force then momentarilly got stuck on the pit floor panel before setting free and getting flipped up on its side against the arena wall by Meggamouse in the last 10 seconds of the battle. The fight went to the judges who went in favour of Meggamouse. Winner: '''Meggamouse Maelstrom Vs Tiberius 4 Maelstrom quickly made a move to hit the pit release button, but got seized by its adversory only to break free again. Tiberius 4 then crushed down on Maelstroms flipper, Maelstrom broke free again and continued fighting. Maelstrom tried to get around Tiberius 4 to get unger its side, but got chased into a damaged floorboard instead. This left it an open target for Tiberius 4 to grab the back of Maelstrom. Tiberius 4 then preceeded to push Team Shocks robot into the pit. Winner: Tiberius 4 Big Nipper Vs And His Army Apocalypse Vs Cabrakan Apocalypse got the first flip on Cabrakan which didn't affect it due to it being invertable. Next it tried to flip it out the arena but couldn't. Both robots circled around each other before Apocalypse tried another out of the arena flip on Cabrakan again which didn't work. Cabrakan kept coming back at Apocalypse trying to stap it with the chisel, but kept riding up the wedge. Apocalypse then broke down on the pit panel for some reason before Cabrakan preceeded to press the pit release button and send it decending. To end the battle, Cabrakan pulled a victory move by attacking Major Damage who chased Cabrakan around the arena giving it a hammer blow. In the last 10 seconds, Cabrakan prodded Major Damage in the tracks a few more times before the house robot picked it up and dumped it out in the arena. Winner: Cabrakan Beast Vs St Hammer St Hammer started off trying to defend itself from Beast. Beast got 2 flips on St Hammer at the start, but none of them affected St Hammer as it was able to run inverted. On the second flip, Beast flipped itself up on its back end on the pit floor panel where it appeared to be stuck. Beast eventually managed to flip itself off and carry on. St Hammer bashed at Beast a few times and ran around getting chased, Beast knocked St Hammer onto its side everytime it caught up with it. Beast got stuck on the arena floor on the pit panel again and St Hammer pressed the pit release this time, but Beast quickly recovered and got away. Beast then continued to chase St Hammer around the arena until it got flipped into the pit. Winner: Beast Dantomkia Vs Thor This was the 2nd time these two robots had met in the UK Championships. The two chased each other around the arena to start off with. Dantomkia flipped Thor at one point, but Thor self-righted. Dantomkia tried to turn around to get to the side of Thor, but Thor was the more quicker running around the 2006 Annihilator Champion. Thor chased Dantomkia and pushed it around the arena for a bit after getting its side before landing an axe blow. Dantomkia tried to get around the side of Thor again, but ended up pinned in the corner by Thor and was pounded several times by Thor's hammer. Dantomkia managed to fight its way clear from the corner with one of its top panels having been caved in. Dantomkia had problems with its maneuverability and was running around the arena helplessly getting chased by Thor who battered it continously. Eventually the pit was activated by Dantomkia in order to try and lure Team Buds robot down it, but in the last 10 seconds of the battle drove down it and Thor hit Dantomkia one last time damaging the dump valve getting rid of all the CO2. Winner: Thor Puck Vs Ripper Evo This fight never happened at all. Puck suffered from driving problems so Ripper Evo won by default. Winner: Ripper Evo Envy Vs Kan-Opener